


Aviones de papel mojado

by Neblinosa



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Movie ending missing scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neblinosa/pseuds/Neblinosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Movie Spoilers like woah] En la sala de espera de un aeropuerto, Pepper recibe una llamada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviones de papel mojado

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el [Kinkmeme de la comunidad theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html) como respuesta a este [prompt](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html?thread=41669#t41669)  
> Iba a ser cortito, pero al final el fic ha "hulked out" y ha terminado siendo.... ésto. 
> 
> Evidentemente, hay **SPOILERS** de la película como puños en todo el relato, así que los que no hayan visto la película y quieran permanecer "inocentes" hasta verla, mejor alejaos lo más rápido que podáis.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos** : A la adorable DarkKaya que es la beta más rápida a este lado del Mississippi

Pepper se lanza fuera del avión apenas un instante después de que la escalerilla de salida de pasajeros se acople a la puerta del aparato. Aprieta con fuerza el móvil en la mano derecha; una llamada perdida de Tony y cuatro propias que no han tenido respuesta hacen que la preocupación sea una garra fría que le atenaza la garganta y le hace casi imposible respirar.

Mientras se dirige a la sala de espera VIP del aeropuerto Ronald Reagan de Washington intenta contactar con Tony una vez más. Se dice a sí misma que el que no le coja las llamadas no tiene por qué significar nada. En los informativos de televisión, Nueva York parecía una zona de guerra e Iron Man estaba en el mismo corazón del conflicto. Cuando batallas contra un ejército de alienígenas invasores es normal que no tener tiempo para aceptar llamadas.

– Quiero que preparen inmediatamente el avión para volver a Nueva York – le dice con tono tenso a su ayudante personal cuando están a punto de entrar en la sala de descanso. – En cuanto esté disponible avísame.

– Ahora mismo, señorita Potts.

El sonido del taconeo de la joven alejándose enmudece cuando Pepper entra en la lujosa habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Se deja caer en uno de los cómodos sofás de tapicería imposiblemente suave y se inclina apoyando los codos sobre los muslos, el móvil aún firmemente agarrado en la mano.

Preocuparse por Tony no es algo que le sea extraño, hace mucho ya que asumió que venía con el trabajo. No puede evitar recordar los interminables días creyéndole muerto, cuando había sido secuestrado por Los Diez Anillos. Por aquel entonces tan sólo eran amigos; Tony aún no se había insinuado por completo en su vida, convertido en esa fuerza arrolladora que la mantiene en vilo y que hace que la autocomplacencia jamás sea una opción. Es ahora, con Nueva York desmoronándose pedazo a pedazo, cuando Pepper se da cuenta de que jamás hubiera podido prever hasta qué punto Tony Stark se convertiría en alguien imprescindible para ella.

Cuando el sonido del timbre personal de las llamadas de Tony rasga el silencio de la habitación Pepper se sobresalta tanto que casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo. Se incorpora como un resorte mientras presiona la pantalla para aceptar la llamada entrante y se lleva el móvil a la oreja con una mano temblorosa.

— ¡Tony! Tony, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Tony? — pregunta ansiosa a través del nudo que tiene en la garganta. El alivio es tan grande que es como si la llenara por completo y fuera a escapársele por todos y cada uno de los poros de la piel.

— Tranquila cariño, frena un poco o te vas a quedar sin aliento.— contesta Tony con un tono de cansancio tan evidente que Pepper siente la preocupación volviendo a asomar su fea cabeza. — Estoy bien, Pepper. Posiblemente me vayan a salir moratones en zonas del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero yo estoy bien. Eso sí, tendrías que ver al otro tío.

La broma es plana, por falta de mejor descripción. Los sarcasmos de Tony siempre han tenido filo; frases ágiles y punzantes que llevan consigo esa chispa que sólo Tony Stark tiene. Ahora las palabras suenan vacías, exhaustas, pero son el sonido más maravilloso que ha escuchado en su vida.

— Oh dios, estás bien. _Estás bien_. — Pepper no va a llorar. Se niega a llorar. Son ya demasiadas las veces que Tony ha causado sus lágrimas y está decidida a que ésta no va a ser una de ellas. Está demasiado aliviada, demasiado feliz por saber que está bien para ponerse a sollozar como una magdalena.

— Señorita Potts, ¿es preocupación por mí lo que detecto?

— Dios, _Tony_.

— Ya sabes que yo siempre estoy bien, Pepper — dice Tony después de una breve pausa, un millón de cosas que no necesita decir en voz alta en el tono imposiblemente amable de su voz.

— Nuestras definiciones de _“bien”_ no siempre coinciden, señor Stark. —murmura Pepper con una reprobación que es una pálida imitación de su irritación habitual.

— Detalles, detalles.

Por primera vez desde que vio la noticia del ataque a Nueva York en la televisión del avión, Pepper es capaz de respirar de verdad. Se echa hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del mullido sofá, el móvil pegado a la oreja y se permite una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento, alguien golpea la puerta de la sala VIP y Pepper se gira a tiempo de ver entrar a su asistente. La joven la mira y lo que sea que ve en su cara hace que vuelva a salir de la sala, caminando hacia atrás, y cierre la puerta de nuevo suavemente.

Durante algunos instantes, ella y Tony comparten un silencio lleno de significados para nada ocultos, y Pepper descubre que no tiene ninguna prisa por romperlo. Porque ahora que se ha asegurado de que él está de una pieza, le da miedo empezar a preguntar por el resto de gente que conoce. Las imágenes de la batalla habían sido horribles; la escala de la destrucción infligida por el ejército invasor tan grande que las bajas han de contarse por cientos, sino miles. Pero Pepper Potts no es ninguna cobarde, así que aprieta la mandíbula y hace la pregunta.

— ¿Sabes algo de Natasha y Phil?

El silencio desde el lado de Tony esta vez es ensordecedor y Pepper se aferra con la mano libre al borde del asiento del sofá, uñas de perfecta manicura hundiéndose en el suave material.

— Natasha está bien, —dice Tony por fin. —Algo magullada, pero nada serio.

Tony se detiene, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y Pepper simplemente lo sabe.

— Oh, _Phil_.

Pepper se suelta del sofá y se lleva la mano a la boca, el shock de la noticia haciendo que se estremezca. Es como si alguien hubiera cambiado toda su sangre por hielo.

— Murió como un maldito estúpido, Pepper. —sigue finalmente Tony, amargura apenas controlada otorgando filo a sus palabras. —Quiso enfrentarse él solo a un dios, Pepps. ¡A un dios! Sólo alguien con profundos problemas de estupidez lo intentaría. Pero no, el ínclito agente Coulson tenía que hacerse el _héroe_. ¡Maldita sea!

Cualquier otra persona se escandalizaría con las palabras que salen, airadas, del altavoz de su móvil. Pero Pepper no es cualquier persona y sabe oír aquello que Tony no está diciendo. Que su enfado no es sino una expresión de dolor porque Tony Stark no soporta que la gente le importa le abandone.

— Era un buen hombre, —dice ella. — y un buen amigo.

— Sí que lo era. —responde él de inmediato y, a pesar de la tristeza, Pepper tiene que esbozar una sonrisa apenada al oír la admisión. Jamás hubiera creído que Tony se dignaría a reconocer que le caía bien el agente Phil Coulson y sin embargo ahí está. Bien alto y claro.

— ¿Cómo…?—comienza Pepper, pero cambia de idea antes casi de que termine de salir la primera palabra de la pregunta de su boca. — No, no, déjalo. En realidad, prefiero no saberlo.

No es tan ingenua para preguntar alguno de esos clichés tan usados en las películas, _“¿Sufrió? ¿Estuvo sólo al final?”_ y Tony tampoco va a ofrecérselos, no es su estilo. Fuera como fuese su muerte, lo único importante es que Phil Coulson murió como hubiera querido hacerlo: cumpliendo con su deber. Y que aunque Tony sea alérgico a la palabra, Pepper está segura de que lo hizo como un héroe.

—Te tengo que dejar. —Se levanta del sofá y se alisa la falda del traje con la mano libre. Quiere volver Nueva York lo más rápidamente posible y tener a Tony delante, no sólo una voz en un teléfono móvil. — El personal del aeropuerto ya ha preparado el avión para emprender el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York.

— No hace falta que vengas, Pepper. Ya te dicho que yo estoy bien, aquí no puedes hacer¬—

— Sí que hace falta, señor Stark. —le interrumpe Pepper, con el tono reservado para los consejos de administración y las ocasiones en las que su díscolo ex-jefe se pone difícil a la hora de firmar documentos. — No presuma que mi vuelta tiene algo que ver con usted. Si vuelvo es por mí. Sólo por mí. _¿Está claro?_

— Jamás me atrevería a presumir semejante cosa, —se ríe Tony, con suavidad. —Si realmente es por usted, señorita Potts, no tengo nada que objetar.

— Lo es. —le contesta Pepper y su voz no es sino un murmullo tan frágil que un suspiro podría quebrarlo.

— Nos vemos en una hora. —dice él, y cuelga el teléfono sin más.

Pepper sacude la cabeza, mitad exasperada-mitad enternecida, coge el maletín, se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y se dirige con paso firme hacia la puerta de la sala.

Hay un avión que tiene que coger.


End file.
